Were Growing Apart
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: What happens if Mack and Brady decide to stay in Wet Side Story? Lele and Tanner are starting to drift apart. When Tanner does something that makes the surfers break into a war again, Mack and Brady also start drifting apart. Will things ever be the same?
1. Drifting Apart?

**This is my first Teen Beach Movie fanfiction! Whoo! Let's find out what happens in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Beach Movie or anything you may recognize!**

** Brady's P.O.V- **Mack and I decided it would be best if we stayed in Wet Side Story, since we have become so close with everyone. We blended right in! I'm a surfer, while Mack is a biker. Right now I'm at Big Mommas with all the surfers. "So Tanner, how are things with Lele?" I ask. "Well the truth is that I think she's getting to clingy, and I'm starting to like Kiki." He admits. I stand there shocked of what I just heard. "But you guys are meant to be! You even sang a song about it!" I shout. "I know, I know. It's just I don't feel those sparks anymore! And we haven't had a real date in a while!" He says trying to reason with me. "Dude, your the one that has to ask her on the date!" I say. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. I'll take Lele on a date tomorrow. And if I still have those feelings then I'll continue to date her. If I don't, I'll dump her, and ask out Kiki. Deal?" He asks holding out his hand. "Deal." I say while shaking his hand.

**Meanwhile with Mack and Lele**

** Mack's P.O.V- **"Hey girl!" I say happily. "Hey." She mumbles. This wasn't like Lele? She was always peppy? "Hey Le what's wrong?" I ask getting worried. "It's nothing it's just... I think me and Tanner are drifting apart." She admits sadly. "Why would you think that? You guys are amazing together!" I say trying to lighten the mood. "Well I think he's starting to like Kiki because I see how he looks at her, and we haven't gone on a date in a while." She says, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "Well how about you wait a little bit before you confront him." I suggest. "Sure, let's get a good nights sleep right now." She says right before she yawns. We turn the lights out, and go to sleep.

**Please review! Later chapters will be longer!:)**


	2. Break Ups

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Just wondering... who do you like better as a couple, Brady/Mack or Butchy/Mack?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Beach Movie, or anything you may recognize!**

** Brady's P.O.V- **Today is the day were Tanner asks Lele on a date. Right now I'm hiding behind a surfboard, watching Tanner's every move, making sure he doesn't mess up. He's talking to Kiki right now, so I just close my eyes for a little bit from lack of sleep. When I open them, I see Tanner and Kiki eating each others faces off. I widen my eyes in fear when I see Lele coming into sight. I quickly get up, and run over to them. "Hey Brady, what's up!" Lele says happily. "Uh nothing. But Lele you have to go back home." I say thinking of an excuse. "Why" she asks confused. "Because um... um your pet turtle is sick!" I say, mentally face palming myself for the stupid excuse. "But I don't have a pet turtle?" She questions. "Well I found you one, and he's really sick, so go to him!" I shout while giving a quick shove to her. She looks back at me confused, but just shrugs it off, and walks away. I sigh in relief, but then I realize that her house is the way Tanner is! I try to catch up to her, but it's to late. She sees them, and starts crying. "Tanner were over!" She says, before stomping off in the direction her house is.

**Mack's P.O.V- **I'm currently sitting on Lele's bed, listening to a record, until I hear stomping up the stairs, and very loud sobs. I get up, and turn the record off. Lele comes in with a tear stained face, and rushes to me for a hug. She cries loudly into my shoulder, before pulling away. "He cheated on me with Kiki!" She shouts. "Well how about you just find another boy?" I suggest. She smiles slightly, before it turns into a frown. "No! He has gone to far! It's time to fight over the beach this time!" She shouts. "But Brady is with the surfers!" I try to reason. "Then he'll have to become a biker." She says, before walking away to find Butchy.

**Brady's P.O.V- **Mack comes running up to me. "Brady, Lele is so mad at Tanner, she's going to start another turf war!" She screams while shaking me. "So?" I ask like it's no big deal. That seems to anger her for some reason. "So. That's all you have to say for yourself! So you don't care if we break up, because your a surfer, and I'm a freaking biker! Well then, I guess were through then Brady!" She shouts while stomping off. "You get all of that form so! Well find, I'll just start dating Giggles!" I shout to her in the distance. Who needs her! She can run to Butchy for all I care! "Did someone call me?" Giggles asks popping up out of nowhere. "Uh yeah. Do you want to go out with me?" I sk. She nods her head rapidly, and kisses me on the cheek, then runs off. I'll show her I don't need her! I'll show em all!

**Love, Hate? Please review for next chapter!**


	3. Blondie!

**Hi everyone! 12 reviews for only two chapters! That is amazing guys! Sorry for the long update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TBM, or anything you may recognize!**

** Brady's P.O.V- **I'm walking on the surfers side of the beach, hand and hand with Giggles. You see, we put a line straight down the middle of the beach, also cutting Big Mommas in half. I spot Mack and Butchy making out. We walk over to them, and I shout, "Get a room!" They separate, and roll their eyes. "Hey mind your business blondie!" Butchy shouts. Oh he did NOT just call me blondie! "Hey, at least I don't have a clingy girlfriend, sucking on my face every second!" I yell back at him. By now Mack and Giggles step out of the way, and me and Butchy are face to face. I throw a punch at him, and it hits him right in the jaw. He winces in pain, but shakes it off, and kicks me in the stomach. I bend over, but quickly regain my posture, and start kicking, and punching him like crazy. Big Momma has too come over, and literally pry me off of him. He walks away with a bloody nose, and a lot of bruises. Mack looks at me, and shakes her head before running after Butchy. All the surfers run up to me, and pat me on the back. "Hey, let's all go surfing!" Seacat shouts. We all yell happily, and make our way over to the waves. The one thing Mack loves, but can't do.

** Mack's P.O.V- **When I catch up with Butchy, all the Bikers are in Lele's room. They chat for awhile, until they stop when me and him walk in. We sit down on the couch. "Oh my gosh! Who did this to you!" Lele screeches. "Brady." He says angrily. Lele's face darkens. "I can't believe he did this! What started it!?" She shouts. "Well Mack and I were making out on our side of the beach, and he tells us to get a room! Then I know how he hates to be called Blondie, so I call him that. Then we get in each other's faces. "Well you had it coming Butch! You know he's the strongest person here!" Lele reasons. "Wait! Are you starting to like him again!" Butchy shouts. Lele looks down and nods while blushing. "Well why don't we settle this then! Me and him will sing, and whoever get's the most votes wins you. Deal?" We all agree, and get a good nights sleep.

**Brady's P.O.V- **I wake up, and drag myself out of bed. Since I realized, I'm never going to leave hear, I built myself a house, and Giggles lives with me. She is already up and making pancakes. My favorite food? "Ok spill." I say. She gives me a worried look before saying, "You and Butchy are going to have a sing off at Big Mommas tonight. And whoever wins gets Lele." I look at her and say, "But I have you, why would I want Lele?" She comes over to me, and hugs me. "Look Brady, I know that since you can't have Mack, you want Lele. And this will be better for everyone, because the surfers and bikers will unite!" She says happily. I nod my head agreeing. I go upstairs, and start to get ready for tonight.

**Follow, Favorite, Review for next chapter?**


	4. Contest

**Ok I'm really mad right now. I shouldn't be though, but I have to get this off my chest. To the person who said they hated my story, why are you reading it then! I mean, I see a lot of hates on other stories, and they still read it, even though they hate it! (Takes deep breath) Now that that's off my chest, what pairs do you want? Review you suggestions. Sorry it's like a couple of sentences, but this determines the couples. I know the story isn't good, but I'm only in 7th grade! So I might continue or not continue... That didn't sound right...**

**I DO NOT OWN TBM OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE!**

** Brady's P.O.V- **Were about to start the sing off, and everyone is gathered here. We both step onto the stage and grab microphones. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is Seacat, and we are going to start the sing off!" Seacat says, and everyone claps. "Tonight they will be singing Cruisen For A Bruisen!" He shouts happily. The music starts, and we sing the song. When it ends, everyone claps. "Okay so when I say there names, clap for them. And remember, you can only vote once!" He shouts. "Butch!" He says. An reasonable sound of claps are heard while Butchy strikes a pose. "Brady!" He shouts. The same amount of claps are heard when I strike a pose, and wink at the girls. Seacat gives us an unsure look and says, " Well that was very close, but by a little bit, the winner is..."


	5. Plans

**Ok I'm back! And by the way, bunnehrawrchild53 helped me with the idea of Butchy winning and all the other stuff that connects to that because that would give everything away if I said the rest. And if you don't like that idea, please don't give her hate in a review. And I'm trying my best to make the story longer, and have more details.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TBM or anything you may recognize.**

** Butchy's P.O.V- **"...Butchy!" Seacat shouts. Everyone claps, and runs up to me when I'm off the stage. The whole room was filled with 'great jobs,' and 'nice works!' It was nice to win, but that all came to an end when I saw Lela's face. She has teary eyes, and ran up to Mack's room. I look around for Brady in the busy room, but he is no where to be seen. I sigh, and run out of Big Mommas and run to Brady's house. When I get there, I knock on the door three times, and a tired looking Brady answers. When he realizes who it is, he starts to shut the door. Before it shuts, I put my foot in between it. "Brady please listen to me, it's about Lela. He sighs before opening the door all the way. I walk in the house, and shut the door behind me. "So are you here to rub it in my face that I didn't win, and unite the bikers and surfers." He says tiredly, collapsing on the brown sofa. "No I- Wait what was that at the end?" I ask. "I was going to unite them again!" He says. "Wait, so you don't care about Lela! You just want to unite them! Well then I'm glad I one then. And just to let you know, Lela really cares about you!" I shout and stomp out of the house before he can say anything.

**Lela's P.O.V- **I'm currently sitting on Mack's bed, slowing my crying on her shoulder. "I thought Butchy would let Brady win since he knows I like him!" I sob into her shoulder. She shushes me and rubs soothing circles in my back. All of a sudden, you can hear the front door slam shut, and loud footsteps on the stairs. Butchy swings my door open, and then slams it closed. "Butch calm down!" Mack reasons. We both ignore her, and I stand up and face him. "Butchy why did you win if you knew I liked him!" I shout. He looks down guilty, but then looks up with an angry expression. "I tried to fix it by going to his house, and he said that he wanted to unite the surfers and the bikers! Nothing about you two!" He shouts. "Well I bet you just stormed out before he could even reason with you!" I defend Brady. He looks down ashamed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I say, before I walk to my room. It's filled with pictures of Brady and I. I start to cry at all those happy memories.

**Brady's P.O.V- **I can't believe that Butchy would think that I didn't love Lela. I would never hurt her! I hear a knock on the door. I sigh, and run downstairs then open the door. There stands Butchy looking like he hasn't slept in ages. I can't help but asking, "What happened!" He looks up and says, "Look Brady, I shouldn't of blown up on you yesterday. I know that you wouldn't hurt Lela, so we have to get you two together, and her to forgive me." I sigh and agree. We talk about the plan, but I hear rustling in a shrub near the house. I see the top of McKenzie's head, and can tell she heard our plan. When I'm about to tell Butchy, he's already running to his house.

**What is there plan?**


	6. New Couples

**Hey guys! I'm going to try to write like this. Tell me which way you like better. Again, bunnehrawrchild53 gave me all these ideas of the chapters coming up!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TBM or anything you may recognize!**

**Mack's P.O.V**

After I heard their plan, and Brady went back to bed, I ran back to Lele's. I run up the wooden stairs, and open her door quickly. I pant like crazy, and run up to her. She looks at me confused.

"Why are you in such a panic?" Lela questions.

"Because I overheard Brady and Butchy talking. They made a plan so you would date Brady, and forgive Butchy." I say.

"So? That's a good thing that Brady loves me!" Lela exclaims happily.

"I know but-" She cuts me off.

"Is this about you dating Brady? I thought you were over him, and were waiting for Butchy to ask you out. If it makes you feel any better I'll investigate it." She says. I nod my head agreeing.

"I'm over Brady, trust me," I laugh. "But I still kinda feel some jealousy, but I defiantly like Butch more now. I'll talk to Brady tomorrow about it." I say, and walk out of her bedroom, which is mostly a worshipping place for Brady.

**The Next Day**

I'm at the beach since I told Brady to meet me. He comes into view, and I wave to him. He spots me, and runs to me kicking up sand with his feet.

"Hey McKenzie, what do you want to talk about?" he asks. My heart breaks a little when he says my full name, not my nickname.

"Um well I want to talk to you about you asking Lela out." I say. He gives me a confused look, before it grows into an evil smirk.

"So are you saying your jealous?" He teases. I scoff, and roll my eyes.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that you **can **ask her out, since you know were over..." I say awkwardly.

"So, why would I need **your **permission? Were not even friends!" He says, before walking away. My heart breaks all the way, and I stand there frozen on the beach.

**Brady's P.O.V- **

I can't believe she thinks that she controls my life! But now that I think about it, I was a little harsh. Scratch that, a lot harsh. I sigh, and try to forget about that while I jog over to Lela's house. I knock on the door, and Butchy answers. He gives me a knowing smile, and directs me to her room. I walk up the stairs, and knock on the white painted door. She opens it, and smiles.

"Hey Brady, come on in." She says sweetly. I walk in, and take a look around. There are posters and pictures of me everywhere! She even some how got a hold of my boxers, and there's a picture of me naked! Wow how did I not know she was in my room.

"Wow Lela, you sure like me." I say walking around the room. I open her closet, and life size cardboard cut out of me falls out. I laugh nervously, and walk back to her.

"Well Lela I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" I ask handing her flowers, even though she'll except even if I didn't get them.

"YES!" She squeals loudly, hugging me tightly, and then giving me a passionate kiss on the lips which I return. We pull away breathless. And I look over her shoulder to see a angry McKenzie. She runs out of the doorway. Why does my life have to be so complicated!


	7. Drunks

**Hey people! This is my 2 time writing this! I don't own TBM!**

**Mack's P.O.V- **When I saw Brady and Lela kissing, and when he asked her out, my world came crashing down. When they pull apart, Brady makes eye contact with me, until I break it, and run down the old wooden stairs. I run outside the door, in the sunlight, and break down sobbing, and fall to the sandy ground on my knees. I cry for awhile, until someone taps my shoulder lightly. I look up, and try to make out who it is since my vision is still blurry from all my crying. When it comes back, I see CheeChee. She gives me a small smile.

"Why are you crying in front of Lela's house? We can talk about it at Big Mommas if you want." She says. I nod my head agreeing, and sniffle and get up. We walk to Big Mommas in silence, and when we get there we go to a booth.

"So since were here now, I was crying because I saw Brady and Lela kiss, and him ask her out. I thought I was over him, but when I saw them together, I realized I may still like him.." I say awkwardly. She looks shocked, but that turns into guilt. "What's wrong?" I ask. She sighs.

"It's just that, I also like Brady." She says as soon as I take a sip of my orange juice. I do a spit take, and send her an apologetic look.

"Why does everyone have to like him!" I shout, slamming my fists on the table, startling her. "Sorry." I say. Then I get an evil idea in my brain. It must show on my facial features, because CheeChee gives me a confused look.

"How about we use this to our advantage, and make it look like he's cheating on her!" I say.

"Ok, I'm listening." She says.

"Well, how about you transform into a surfer, and find Brady on the beach. Then you will show off your new look to Brady, and kiss. Meanwhile with me, I'll tell Lela to meet up with Brady. My plan is full proof! I say happily.

"Well let's start the plan today!" She says. before running out, and going to change and find Brady. This we'll show him not to mess with me.

**Brady's P.O.V-**

I'm just on the beautiful beach, admiring the sunset, until something catches my eye. It's a hot girl in a yellow bikini. My favorite color. She walks up to me, and I can tell it's not one of those ugly bikinis were the bottoms that look like shorts. When she's standing in front of me, I see that it's CheeChee! I can't help but drool over her. She giggles.

"Like what you see _sexy_." She says seductively. I nod my head like a kid who just got asked if he wanted candy. She giggles again, and leans up to kiss me. When our lips are about to touch, I come back to my senses and pull away.

"Look CheeChee, I don't like you that way! And I'm not going to hurt any more girls! I really like Lela, and she's the best thing that has EVER happened to me. So maybe you should find someone else, and if Mack put you up to this, tell her to run to Butchy!" I say before storming off. I stop and turn around. "And by the way, there's a party at Big Mommas tonight!" I shout, before I spot Lela. She's teary eyed.

"Brady did you really mean all of that?" She asks.

"Of course! I love you, why wouldn't I?!" I say, before running up to her, and embracing her in a huge bear hug.

"That was really cliché but cute!" She laughs.

**At The Party**

Everyone that lives here is here! Lights and loud music is everywhere. I feel a little tipsy, but I don't think I had any beer? I only had five glasses of juice- wait! I think Seacat spiked them! I try to walk over to Lela, who is also clearly drunk.

"Heeeeey Bradyyyyy." She slurs, swaying back and forth.

"Leeeela want to go upstairs and explore?" I ask. She nods eagerly, and we somehow make it up the stairs. She leads me to a room, and shuts the door behind her.

"Want to have some fun tonight?" She asks swaying her hips towards me. I nod my head eagerly, and start stripping myself down. Let's just say, I don't remember anything else...


	8. Shopping

**Disclaimer- Don't own TBM or anything you may recognize!**

**Lela's P.O.V-**

I wake up to light shining in my eyes. I look to see were it's coming from, and see an angry looking Butchy giving a naked Brady daggers. "Brady get up." I say quietly and shake him. He grumbles, and gets up.

"A little privacy please." Brady says to Butchy. That did it, he comes over to Brady.

"Listen boy, I know that you love her and all, but your dead if you didn't use protection!" Butchy shouts. Brady thinks for a little bit, but then his face goes into shock. "Your dead now! I'll make sure you'll never be able to have kids again!" He shouts. When his fists are about to collide with Brady's face, I block it with my arm.

"No Butchy. I'm sick of you scaring away all the boys I like! Brady and I are happy together, and we'll raise this child together in our house." I say all at once. Brady just nods his head, not wanting to cause any more trouble. Butchy just nods, and walks away. I sigh, and cuddle up with Brady, then get out of bed. "Come on, let's go to the house.

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V-**

Were in the house right now, or should I say mansion. "Ok so are we going to start going shopping for the baby?" I ask.

"Yeah let' go now!" She says, pulling me out the door. We go and walk to the store, since it's not far away. We walk in, and go to the baby section. "We need this and this-" She says picking up everything.

"Baby wait, I'm not made of money!" I joke. She looks up to me with puppy dog eyes, and I sigh. "Okay, but if it goes over my price range, were going to have to put stuff back." I say.

* * *

After hours of shopping, were at home relaxing since were done unpacking. "So when can I see the baby's room?" She asks. I chuckle.

"When the baby comes you'll see it, but for now it's going to stay locked." I say, she sighs in disappointment.

* * *

**Mack's P.O.V-**

I'm just chilling in my room, until Butchy slams my door open. "What's wrong?" I ask sitting up.

"I walked into my sister and Brady after having sex! And you know what's the best part is!? They didn't use protection!" He shouts, collapsing on my pink bed. I sigh.

"You know, this is what I felt when I saw them kissing." I say. He looks up.

"How did you get over it?" He asks. I sigh.

"Well, I realized that I loved somebody else, and moved on." I say.

"Who?" He asks.

"You." I say truthfully. He looks up to me, and kisses me.


End file.
